Player Status
The player status determines how NPCs view and interact with the player. The player status changes depending on where the player is located and what the player is doing. You can see the player status on the bottom left corner, near your character. Exposed States These statuses are denoted in red; NPCs that see the player in this status will quickly grow suspicious and raise the alarm. Hostile Zone This status happens when the player enters a certain area they aren't allowed to enter. This is similar to but not the same as trespassing because there are no warnings; guards won't hesitate to shoot. Examples include the Killhouse (except the spawn room), the entire Financier map, and the restricted area in the Blacksite. Disguises are effective in hostile zones such as the Killhouse, but not effective in the restricted area of the Blacksite. Compromised This status appears once the alarms go off, meaning that stealth has been failed. All players will be given the compromised status regardless of who triggered the alarm. Guards and SWATs will shoot compromised players on sight. Suspicious In this state, NPCs can quickly detect the player and raise the alarm. Certain actions will make a player suspicious, such as looping cameras or disabling power boxes; disguises make no difference. The best course of action is to wait until no NPCs are nearby to avoid being seen while suspicious. If an NPC arrives, it's advised to stop the action before they can get suspicious. Armored When a player is wearing noticeable armor, they will be marked as suspicious. However, every single NPC will notice them only if the player is also carrying a bag. (Because who would go to a bank with a bag and some armor without planning on robbing them?) Armed A player is armed when they are either holding a gun or have an unconcealed weapon in their inventory. In this state, detection is as fast as in the suspicious state. If the weapon is concealed and the player has no disguise, they can take advantage of the armed state to get an NPC to follow them, then unequip the weapon to evade detection and return to the normal state. Intimidating Intimidating only occurs when the player has a weapon out and is aiming down sights. This is used to perform Holdups on NPCs. Final Warning This state is given to a player who has been caught trespassing too many times. If the player tresspasses again, any NPC that catches you will become alerted. Hidden States These states are denoted in white or gray. Civilians and employees will ignore the player, while guards will slowly get suspicious and so do managers if you're sprinting in front of them. Normal (No Text) In the normal status, NPCs will ignore the player. This status is generally activated when the player is in a public area, such as being outside the Deposit or the Withdrawal, and is not wearing a disguise or doing anything suspicious. Actions such as carrying equipment bags will NOT make you conspicuous. Disguised This status is active while the player has a disguise and is not doing anything suspicious or conspicuous. Civilians and employees will ignore the player, while guards will slowly grow suspicious and also managers will too if you're sprinting in front of them. Conspicuous When a Player is marked Conspicuous, more NPCs will detect them rather than have a faster alert rate. Conspicuous is the Hidden state closest to Suspicious, so if the player manages to get this state, the best course of action is to get out of sight. Tresspassing When a player is trespassing, they are in their normal suit and are entering a zone where they are not allowed. If a player gets spotted trespassing, they will have 10 seconds to leave the area.